Eragon's and Arya's Love alternet version
by TheEragonWriter
Summary: Eragon and Arya now in love this is a alternet version of my other story this is for teen and adult readers. the first 2 chapters are the same as my other ones for the readers who follow me.
1. Chapter 1

**Eragon and Arya**

Eragon and Arya thundered down the road leaving the soldiers behind in the night. "I think we lost them." Said Arya as they neared the destroyed village Yazuac which Brom and Eragon had traveled through on their journey to the Varden. "No, Galbatorix would not let us escape after we stole the last dragon egg" said Eragon as they slowed to a jog. Once they entered the charred walls of the village Arya built a small, smokeless fire. Eragon took off his pack and opened it. "Eragon what are you doing!" hissed Arya. "I was just checking on the egg." He replied. The egg was deep purple with silver streaks around its base that reflected the light from the fire. "It's beautiful!" said Arya as she scooted over to sit next to him. "Yes it is." as he stared at her in the moon light. "Arya I was wondering why did you smash my fairth while I was in training?" Arya looked down and sighed. "It was because I could not of risked you being distracted for my well being." She replied. "Arya the war is almost over; let us be together for one night." "I don't know Eragon, I'm not sure we can be together, there hasn't been a rider and an elf together since the dawn of the riders." she said as curled up and put her chin on her knees. "I know Arya, I've been in love with you since I set my eyes on you at Gil'ead." Arya opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Eragon, for one night may we be together." Eragon could not believe what she said. "Arya I've loved you and I've always have." he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt something spark inside her she has not felt for a long time, passion, love? Whatever it was she felt a yearning for him. "Eragon." she said. "Yes?" he replied "I love you Eragon." as she leaned on his shoulder and fell to sleep. "She looks so beautiful at night." thought Eragon as he watched her sleep on his shoulder. Her dark black hair reflected the light from the fire, her white skin shining in the moon light. "I really do love her." He thought as he fell to sleep as the fire crackling gently in front of him.

The next morning as they started to pack up their supplies Eragon turned to Arya. "Um Arya." "Yes?" she replied as she stood up. "Thank you for last night." "No Eragon it was my pleasure, maybe once the war is over we can be together." She replied with a smirk. "I would like that Arya, I would like that." He said as they departed. After a week of silent travel they reach the Varden. Nasuada greeted them once they entered the camp. "Eragon Shade Slayer, Arya I presume the mission was a success." She said "Yes Lady Nasuada we were able to retrieve the last dragon egg from the king's treasure room." Eragon replied. "Good we will have a full debriefing after diner, until then you may rest." Nasuada told them. Eragon watched as Nasuada and Arya walk away. "Saphira are you there?" He said in his mental shout. "I'm here little one." she replied. "Where are you then?" he said, as he looked around confused. "Look up." She replied. As Eragon looked up he saw a shadow growing larger by the second It was Saphira. She flared her wings at the last second and shook the earth to its core. "Here I am little one." she said with a snort. Eragon walked up to her head and scratched her behind the ears. "I missed you Saphira." he said. "I've missed you too Eragon, I hope you didn't try to woo Arya again." She said with laugh. Eragon blushed "I'm afraid I have." He replied with a smile. He quickly told her what had happen to them on that night. "Eragon you have to chose wisely, remember whatever you feel will affect me." she said. "I know Saphira, but I really love her." he said, as he thought of that one night. "Come on Saphira I have an idea but I might need some parchment and ink." he said as he walked to his tent.

As Arya walked into her tent after the debriefing she noticed a stack of parchment on her bed next to a small package. She sat next to them and gently picked up the first page and read it. "My dear Arya, the love of my heart, I would follow you to the ends of the earth just to be with you…" the poem read. As she continued to read it tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "He really does love me." she thought as she finished the poem. She slowly folded the parchment and cried. She didn't know why she had allowed Eragon that one night, she had been in love with Faolin one of the elfs that came with her when she ferried Saphira's egg. But she felt that Faolin would want her to be happy. She then turned to the package. "What is inside it?" she thought as she wiped the last of the tears away. The box was elegantly carved with inlaid silver that curled to look like vines. The top had three diamonds in the color green with her name written in the ancient language "Arya". As she opened the box she saw an emerald ring with a note. She picked up the note and read it. "Arya I know you might not love me but I do, I will stop if you want me to. But if you do love me and want to be with me, wear the ring tomorrow to let me know you do. Good night Arya." it read. As she put down the notes she had mixed thoughts going through her head. "Should I tell him that I love him? No, I should think about what I am going to do." she thought. As she paced her room for the next hour she remembered the ring, she then slowly walked to her bed and opened the box. The ring was reflecting the light from her candle with an elegant glow as she picked it up. On the band something was written on it, as she brought it closer to the light she could make it out it said her name. Suddenly her tent's flap opened "Arya, it's me Nasuada I would like to know…" she stopped when she saw the ring. She then sat next to Arya and asked "Who gave that to you?" "Eragon he gave me the ring and asked for my hand in marriage." she replied. Nasuada nodded understanding she then asked "Have you told him yet?" Arya shook her head "No, I have not made my decision yet." she replied as she showed Nasuada the poems. "Arya when are you going to make your decision? It's going to be the most important one in your life." asked Nasuada, as she walked out of the tent to check on the rest of the Varden. Arya then sat on her bed to meditate, she soon made a decision.

Eragon was in the sparing fields practicing his archery when suddenly Saphira landed in front of him. He nearly let loosed an arrow in to her breast "Saphira! Don't land in front of me when I'm practicing! I all most hit you!" he shouted. "Eragon what you did yesterday was very rash, you took a risk that could of ended your relationship with Arya." She said with a growl. "Saphira I know it was risky but…" he stopped when he saw Arya. She was wearing a light green silk dress that covered her arms. She had allowed her hair to run down her shoulders instead of tying it back with a ribbon. Once she had saw Eragon she thread her way through the sparing field. "Eragon I hope you know that you are doing." said Saphira with a snort as she took off. Arya had just reached him and is now standing a few feet away from him with a serious look."Eragon you have always been kind to me but…" Eragon felt his heart stop. "I love you Eragon." She said as she showed him the ring. Eragon felt relief flush through his veins as he quickly embraced her. Arya was so surprised by his actions she nearly pushed him away. "No Arya remember you love him, this is just what humans do to show they love each other." She thought as she closed her eyes as she put her arms around him. She felt him sliding his hands down to her hip, as she opened her eyes she saw him raise one of his hands to her face. "Arya." He said as he slowly stroked her face. "Yes Eragon?" she asked. "I love you." He replied as he gave her a kiss full of passion.

The wedding the three races of alagaesia had planned was going to be magnificent. Arya's wedding gown was a light emerald green and had been passed down by her mother's family. Eragon did not know what he should have worn to the wedding so the elves provided him with a rider's ceremonial robe. The robes had originally been a golden yellow but since his dragon was blue they had dyed it with magic to make a sparkling light blue that matched Saphira's scales. As the elves, humans, and dwarfs took their seats there was a trumpeting fanfare as the ceremony began. As Eragon stood in front of the pedestal at the front of the church he saw the doors open and Arya walk out. The two elfen children he had seen in trees in Ellesméra walked behind her. The children were dropping rose petals from the baskets they held as they walked. As Arya reached the pedestal she looked up to her husband to be. "He looks more like an elf every day." She thought as the priest started reading. "Do you Eragon Shadeslayer take Arya Dröttningu to be your wedded wife?" "I do." he replied. The priest turned to Arya "Do you Arya Dröttningu take Eragon Shadeslayer to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do." She replied. "Eragon you may kiss the bride." The priest said as he walked away. Eragon walked up to Arya and held her hands. "Arya I love you." he said as he kissed her. The elves, humans and dwarfs jumped out of their seats and cheered. Eragon slowly pulled away and said. "Pömnuria Nuanen Älfa Eka Weohnata Tauthr Ono uthar wyrda." "My beautiful elf, I will follow you after fate has done us apart." Arya felt close to crying. "I will follow you to Eragon." she said with a smile as they started to walkout of the church and to their tent.

It had been three months since the Varden had defeated Galbatorix and his army. Arya and Eragon have finally settled down after the war and have decided to rebuild the Riders. As Eragon and Arya were riding thought the forest Arya was talking to the egg they had retrieved from Galbatorix treasure room. Suddenly there was a crack Eragon and Arya watched in amazement as the egg started to crack. "Arya did you do anything?" Eragon asked. Arya shook her head. "It just started to move around a bit…" Suddenly a green dragon poked its head out of the egg and stared at them both. "Arya touch its head." Eragon said quietly. As Arya cautiously put her hand on the baby dragons head, there was a sudden pain it was like she had just fallen in to a pit of freezing water. Arya looked at her palm the riders sign glowed on her palm. "Arya you know what this means." Eragon said. "Yes I do." she replied as she clenched her fist due to the pain. "What will you name him?" Eragon asked. Arya thought for a moment. "I'll name him Fírnen." Fírnen looked up when he heard his name. "Come on Arya let's get you in doors." Eragon replied as he guided them back to their home.

Note

I do not own any of the names or characters mentioned in this story they are owned by Christopher Paolini I give all credit for his ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon and Arya chapter 2

As Eragon and Arya entered their home the young dragon Fírnen bounced from Arya's arms on to the table. "Arya I think he likes it here." Eragon said as he stared to help her remove her coat to dry. Arya watched in amazement as her new dragon bounced around their house like a jack rabbit. "Eragon, do you think that Fírnen might be hungry?' she asked as she took a seat at their table. Eragon turned to her and said "When Saphira hatched she ate all the things I could find for her." As he walked off to their room. Arya thought for a moment "I'm going to get him something for him to eat." She said as she stood up and walked to their small food cabinet. Even though the cabinet was small it had been enchanted so it could hold a great deal more than a normal one. As Arya opened the cabinet she thought about what to get. "I should ask Fírnen what he would like to eat." She thought. Because this was the first time she had ever spoken to her dragon she was a bit shy. "Fírnen I was wondering what you might want to eat." she said in her mental shout. Arya was surprised when he responded in a light musical voice. "Hello Arya it is good to have you as my rider, I would like some meat please" he said as he perched on the table like a majestic emerald statue and waited patiently. "Okay" she thought as she summoned a steak from the cabinet. Fírnen's eyes started to glow a light green as the steak landed with a sounding thud on the table. Arya walked over to the sink and bathe her hands in the running spring water. Arya sat at the table as Fírnen started to eat his steak. After a few hours the lands outside of their home had turned dark and the candles in their home sprung to life. Arya watched sleepily as Fírnen's head drifted lower and lower. "Come on Fírnen let's get you to bed." She said as she picked him up by the shoulders. Fírnen let loose a slight yawn as Arya set him down in the bundle of blankets that was his bed. "Good night Fírnen." she said as she walked to her bedroom.

The next morning. As Eragon opened his eyes and saw the love of his life, during the night he had wrapped his arms around her slim build and felt connected. Eragon slowly untangled his arms from hers and headed toward the kitchen. Arya awoke from a slight nudge on her mind and the smell of cooked food. As Arya opened her eyes she could see that Eragon had left the door to their bedroom open which the smell of food to come in. "Wake up Arya, its time to eat." She heard. Arya looked around the room in confusion as she started to remember about Fírnen. "Good morning Fírnen, do you know where Eragon went?" she asked as she started to dress in the light green silk dress Eragon had gotten her after they had married. "Eragon had left early in the morning so he could tell lady Nasuada about what happened." Fírnen replied. "Did he take Saphira with him?"She asked as she picked Fírnen up. "Who is Saphira?" he asked as he tried to squirm out from her arms. "She is your older sister Fírnen would you like to meet her?" Arya replied as they walked to the pond where Saphira lives.

As Arya and Fírnen entered the pond there was a mist that obscured their view. "Saphira, Are you their?" Arya said in her mental shout. There was no noise except the sound of gentle running water. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the pond as Saphira burst though the surface like a majestic shining sea serpent. Waves slowly lap at the shore as Saphira slowly pedaled to them. "Hello Arya, this must be Fírnen." Saphira said as she snaked her head to them to get a better look. Water was streaming down Saphira's neck and had completely drenching Arya and Fírnen down to the bone. "lave maks srude." Muttered Arya, as the magic to affect Arya and Fírnen stared to dry out. Saphira laughed. "If Eragon had known that trick we could have stayed dry as we were traveling to the Varden." she said as the last of the water ran off. "Saphira, meet your brother." Said Arya, as she held Fírnen up for Saphira to see. "Hello Saphira, I am your brother." Said Fírnen in awe as he looked at Saphira's gleaming blue scales. As Arya gently laid Fírnen on to the banks of the pond Fírnen's claws gripped the sand under his feet as he stared sinking. "Here Fírnen let me help." Said Saphira as she brought down her snout so he could climb on.

As Eragon road his horse on the dusty dirt road he had been blessed by many villagers on his way to Urû'baen where the council of the Varden resided. A small fly flew lazily in front of him. Even though the fly was small Eragon could sense a million of thoughts going on inside its head. Eragon gently waved the fly away so he would not hurt it. After several hours of riding, Eragon had finally reached the city walls. As Eragon approached the entrance to the city two young guards stepped in front of him and asked who he was. "Young soldiers, you do not have to fear me I am an old friend of Lady Nasuada." He told them. The relief that they did not have to fight him was shown on their faces as they let their shoulders sag a little. "All right you can go in, just don't cause any trouble." The shorter guard said as he stepped aside to let him cross. Eragon thanked the two men and gave them each a gold coin. "Bring this back to your family and buy the food you need." he said as he trotted of leaving the two soldiers in thanks. As Eragon entered the city he noticed that most of the houses that were damaged in the war repaired and that trade prospered more than ever. As Eragon trotted down the road he heard children playing in a small cottage and their small squeals of laughter. Eragon suddenly felt a pang of home sickness as he remembered how he had left Arya alone in bed. "I'll check on her as soon as I finish my report." He decided as he entered the castle. As he entered the gathering hall, Eragon felt a presence probing his mind. After several minutes the young magician was satisfied that Eragon meant no harm and severed their contact. "Lady Nasuada has taken up my warning and tightened security." Eragon thought as he strode to the throne room.

Lady Nasuada had been wearing a golden dress and had been on her throne all day speaking with her officials in the dreadful heat. "How much longer does this have to continue?" she thought as the men around her continued their report on taxes. Nasuada just wanted to leave the room immediately and go to her nice cold tub for relief from the heat. "I guess this is what you have to do if you are queen." She thought as the man finished his report. The door to the throne room creaked open as a small head popped around the corner. "Queen Nasuada, you have a visitor." Said the squire as he walked in to the room. "Who is it then?" she asked as she stood up. "It is Eragon Shadeslayer my queen." Replied the squire as he stopped in front of the throne. "Send him in then," Nasuada replied with such excitement that the Squire nearly ran to the door. "Of course my queen, as you wish." He replied as he left the room. "Excuse me my queen but we haven't finished the meeting." Said one of the officials. "Gentlemen men we can continue this meeting at a later time, right now I have more pressing matters." She replied as the officials filled out of the room.

If you want more please review. I might have to make the stories shorter now I don't have as much time these days. (Middle school)


End file.
